


The Secrets That a Mirror Holds

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His gaze remained fixed on his reflection in the mirror as he brought his right hand up to his hardening cock. He watched his hand as he stroked himself, slow, long, deliberate strokes, making himself shudder. He continued until he was fully hard, his gaze sweeping back up to his face, which was already flushed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets That a Mirror Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at glam_kink - Adam/hand and/or toys: I would LOVE to see a long, detailed fic about Adam masturbating. Maybe he's finally home and has some time off so he decides to please himself and be as loud as he wants for as long as he wants? Would also love some fingering and vibrators as well :)

Excitement surged through Adam as he fished through the box beside him, carefully picking out a few items and placing them on top of the silk bed spread. His hands shook a little, his heart beating faster with anticipation of what was to come. He needed this so badly, had needed it for weeks now, but a busy tour schedule meant he had had to settle with quick wanks in the shower, which didn't satisfy him so much as they left him wanting even more.

He stood up, walking over to the closet, hiding the box on the top shelf far in the corner. He opened the middle drawer of the nightstand, rooting around for a small bottle, placing it beside the items on the bed. The he stripped, slowly, deliberately, watching himself in the full length mirror on the wall as he did so. His gaze was somewhat critical, he had put on a bit of weight due to the fast food diet of a hectic tour, and he still wasn't totally happy with the million of freckles that covered him _everywhere_ , even if so many people around the world seemed to love them. But as his underpants dropped to the floor and his gaze swept over his own naked body, he realized that most of his insecurities sprung from habit, that he had slowly learnt to accept and appreciate himself.

His gaze remained fixed on his reflection in the mirror as he brought his right hand up to his hardening cock. He watched his hand as he stroked himself, slow, long, deliberate strokes, making himself shudder. He continued until he was fully hard, his gaze sweeping back up to his face, which was already flushed. He stared into his own black-lined eyes for a moment, wondering if what he was doing was maybe a little weird, finding his own arousal so mesmerizing. The thought made his stomach flip. He liked stuff that was a naughty. He had left the bedroom door wide open, and even if he was alone in his house, he liked to imagine that he could possibly get caught.

He turned his back on his reflection, moving onto the bed. He turned around again once he was beside the toys he had left there, turning slightly sideways as he kneeled so he would have a good view of himself. He reached for the bottle, pouring some of the slick liquid into his hand, recapping it before he rubbed his hands together to warm it and spread it over his fingers. He gave his dick a few tugs again, watching it harden even more, then moved back to his balls, weighing first one then the other in his hand. His other hand instinctively reached up to touch his nipples, spreading the oily liquid over them, adding a visible sheen in the dimmed lighting. He watched as they hardened into little nubs, his lips parting slightly, his breathing slowly transforming into little pants.

He reached for the bottle again, a little awkwardly as it slipped in his hand. He swore softly under his breath, wiping his hand on the silk beneath him (it would need washing when he was done anyway). Getting the cap off he poured more in his hand and leaned the open bottle against one of the toys, hoping that that would stop it from falling over. He muttered a soft "don't fall" as he tapped the top of the bottle, just in case.

He reached around himself, using one hand to open himself, running the slicked fingers of the other around the outside of his hole. He whimpered quietly, his eyes snapping back to the mirror, hooded and clouded with lust. He saw the tremor run through his own body as he thrust the first finger inside, right up past the knuckle, causing a much louder whimper as his head cocked to the side.

"Oh yeah..." he whispered to the empty room, then "oh" as he worked a second finger in. His gaze flickered to the open door, stomach somersaulting again as he convinced himself that yes, it was possible that someone could walk in and catch him. His breath caught as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself, pushing in as far as he could reach. He pressed in a third finger, moving his other hand to his dick as he did so, watching in the mirror still as his fingers wrapped around it. His teeth caught his bottom lip, surprising whimpers and moans as he rocked onto his fingers and into his hand. Yes, it had been too long. Way, way too long...

He stopped before he got too close, not ready for it to end just yet. He was still for a while, gasping, eyes sweeping over his own reflection. His flushed skin, the way his eyeliner had smudged onto his right cheek, the way his hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead. He looked wanton, slutty, and it just made him even more excited. Even when there was no one around to see it but himself, even when the possibility of getting caught was a mere figment of his imagination, he loved being reduced to this mess. Even when it was brought on only by his own hands.

He collected himself and reached for one of the toys, lubing it up before he leaned forward to slowly insert it. He gasped a few times, dropping his head back, whimpering as it slid all the way in. He flipped the switch, leaving the setting on low, shuddering as the sensation travelled up his spine before spreading through his body. He rocked back, pressing the toy in before easing off, riding it, his right hand ghosting over his balls before settling back around his dick, slowly fisting himself in time with his thrusts. He lifted his head again, staring at his reflection, focusing on the way the toy disappeared and reappeared. His left hand went back to his nipples, rubbing and pinching as he quickened the pace.

"Fuck... oh fuck." His breathed words hung in the heavy air, mingling with the smells and noises of his pleasure, his eyes kept falling closed then reopening to glance at his reflection again.

He was close, so close, his body shuddering, when his head turned, eyes sweeping over his toys, a new idea taking form in his mind. He reached out for his new dildo, the one he had never used, larger than his others, veined and slightly intimidating. He wasn't normally one for toys that looked like real dicks, but now this one gave him an idea, excitement flowing through him in waves as he brought it up to his face and wrapped his lips around it. The taste was weird, not quite pleasant but not unpleasant either, but the feel was nice, and the view when he looked back up in the mirror made him moan. He pushed it in, almost gagging at first, his pace stuttering for a few moments as he tried to find a similar rhythm for both his hands and hips.

His eyes stayed open, slowly travelling across his body, feeding his brain images that made him conclude that what he was doing was definitely naughty. His thrusts became erratic, eyes eventually falling shut with the images from the mirror replaying in the darkness. He went rigid, the orgasm spreading through every nerve in his body, his teeth clamping down on the toy in his mouth before dropping it, mouth opened in a soundless moan as he came. His body slumped forward into an awkward position as he panted for breath as he fumbled with the switch for the vibe.

"Oh God," he murmured, shakily shifting into a more comfortable position before he reached back to work the toy out of himself. He groaned as it slid out, dropping it beside himself before reaching down beside the bed for the damp washcloth he had for once remembered to leave there. He cleaned himself up, then wiped the worst off the mess of the bedspread before putting the washcloth on top of the toys. He grabbed the bottle of lube and put it on the nightstands, then gingerly crawled to the head of the bed, pulling the bedspread off and throwing it down on the floor. He'd deal with the mess in the morning, right now he was looking forward to a good full night of uninterrupted sleep.

As he reached out to turn the light off, his gaze once again glanced back at the mirror, and he chuckled to himself, thinking that he was very lucky that mirrors cannot talk.


End file.
